Morning Drawing
by StarRose
Summary: Yukina finds it more difficult than he thought to draw Kisa... YukinaxKisa


**Morning Drawing**

The "time of the month" in the Emerald department was both a blessing and a curse to Yukina. A curse, because Kisa was always so busy it was sometimes days before he got to see him, but a blessing because of something Yukina discovered just a few months ago.

When the time of the month finally came to an end, and the exhausted Kisa would wind his way home, no matter how worn out he was he would always give Yukina the attention he'd been depriving him of. Maybe it was because he knew there was no rush in the morning, that he could take his time and actually sleep afterwards, that no matter how tired he was he and Yukina would always every time make love to each other on that final day of the stressful month. Maybe because Kisa knew there was no more work to be done, that no matter how drained he seemed there was always an energy that burst out of nowhere, an energy that made Yukina squirm beneath him as Kisa's expert hands and mouth would snake their way down his naked body.

That extra burst of energy however was quickly drained, because it would only be a few seconds after they had finished making love that Kisa's exhausted head would drop like a stone to Yukina's warm and firm chest, asleep before Yukina had barely caught his breath from their exertions.

It was being in a state like this that made it possible for Kisa to sleep through absolutely anything. An earthquake could have happened, a bomb gone off, the Earth itself could be about to come to an end and he'd still be sleeping soundly.

It was in one of these situations a few months ago, that after waking up early one morning to see Kisa still in the exact same position draped across his chest, that Yukina carefully slid across the bed out of his arms, Kisa making no indication of knowing he had even gone, and walked across to his sketchbooks. Slipping one out away from its brothers, and throwing on a pair of grey sweatpants over his nakedness, Yukina grabbed the back of a wooden chair from the kitchen, placed it near the side of the bed a little way back, sat down, crossed one leg over the other resting the sketchbook on his knee, and began to draw.

He'd managed to do this twice, the past two end of months, and Kisa never woke up, never knew that he was being drawn while he slept. Yukina would show him the drawings eventually, but for now he didn't want him to know, didn't want him to be subconscious that he was doing this while Kisa was at his most exhausted point of each month.

So it was now, the 3rd time, that Yukina sat back down on that chair, a brand new blank page of his large sketchbook resting on his knee, graphite pencil poised and ready to draw as Yukina's golden brown eyes looked out to the sleeping man before him.

The curtains had not been fully closed last night, and the bright early morning sun was falling through the large gap which lit up the outline of the bed sheets around Kisa. As usual Kisa had been firmly wrapped around Yukina when he had slipped away from him, which left the white bed sheets still covering his back, but falling down the front of his body diagonally down his chest where he lay on his left side, leaving exposed skin from his right collar bone down to almost his navel. His left arm was bent at a right angle, palm facing upwards near the edge of the pillow, while his right now splayed out in front of him across the bed, following the trail where Yukina had risen.

Letting his eyes soften at the beautiful sight before him, Yukina placed pencil to paper and started to draw.

Kisa's exhaustion never showed on his face while he slept, he was entirely at peace, his soft eyelashes resting against his cheek as his chest rose and fell softly, his breathing slow and calm. His eyelashes were shorter than Yukina's, one of the small little details one notices when drawing someone, but then Yukina had always had very long eyelashes.

The grey of the pencil danced lightly across the page, hard lines and soft shadings, capturing each shadow and highlight, the radiance from the edge of the bed sheets from the sun making it seem like Kisa was glowing.

Yukina followed down Kisa's jawline, shading the shadows underneath his chin. He had such a cute, heart-shaped face, one made even more perfect with those large dark brown eyes that he knew were hiding just underneath those closed eyelids. Eyes that had seen a lot of the world, far more than Yukina's, and eyes that always darkened further still when enveloped in pleasure.

His lips were also something known to the world. Yukina knew very well of Kisa's background with previous men, Kisa had made sure of that so Yukina knew what he was getting himself in to, but even knowing that Kisa had shared his body with so many others before Yukina came along, it didn't make the slightest bit of difference to Yukina. If anything it made him happier, to know that out of everyone he could have fallen for, it was him. Yukina had those lips now, the lips that that sweet voiced passed through, those experience lips that knew _exactly_ how to drive him wild…

Yukina subconsciously squirmed a little in his seat, his breathing hitching in his throat, but he didn't stop drawing. He did however smile at the state of Kisa's hair. Still in a bit of a mess from their activities during the night, he was very much a bed head this morning. And even though it was sticking up at odd angles, Yukina knew that hair was so soft to the touch, just like his skin. He hoped he looked at good as Kisa when he got to be 30.

This thought made Yukina's smile widen even further. When he was 30, Kisa would be 39, and they'd be celebrating his 40th birthday together. Everyone knows the older people get their looks eventually fade, and even though he figured it would be a LONG time before that ever happened to Kisa, it still didn't matter, because after all, Yukina would lose his one day too, and then they could be old and wrinkly together.

Yukina felt his smile still widen, and he paused in his drawing to grin and blush sweetly at his own thoughts. A whole life with Kisa, that would be perfect, and he knew he'd still be drawing him in the later years, wrinkles and all.

Man he was such a sappy romantic.

But Kisa certainly had no wrinkles yet, he has such a baby face it's no wonder people mistake him for being so much younger than he actually is, just like Yukina did.

Placing his pencil back to the drawing, he continued down to Kisa's chest and upper stomach, before the rest was hidden underneath the bedsheets. He had such a lithe frame, so small, but so huggable, the perfect size for Yukina to wrap his arms around and hold him tightly to his own chest. He was just the right height for Kisa's head to fit perfectly under his chin when he held him, Kisa's love radiating into his skin, his fingertips and palm warm against his back.

His hands. Oh yes, another experienced part of Kisa. Yukina's pencil flew softly across the paper, drawing the curled fingers of the hand laying palm up near the pillow. Yukina's own eyes began to darken as he drew, breath slowing as he sat there remembering all the wonderful ways in which Kisa knew how to use those hands. The soft fingertips as they danced across his skin, leaving tingling trails in their wake. The gentle but firm palms as they slid down his body, aiming for that area that his lips would soon be joining. Between those experienced hands and lips Kisa knew exactly how to drive Yukina to breaking point. It was no wonder he always came so quickly, that hot wet mouth engulfing his hardness right to the very hilt, that tongue swirling around the tip, knowing just what to do to make Yukina buck into his mouth, those hands gripping along the base firmly, palms wet with saliva as he'd pump them up and down, squeezing in all the right places…

Somewhere along the line Yukina had stopped drawing, raising his left hand to his mouth and closing his eyes, pressing the back of his thumb to his lips as he lost himself momentarily to those wonderfully erotic thoughts, unaware of just how turned on he was making himself as his heart beat raced in his chest.

That soft black hair splayed out against the pillow as Kisa would arch his neck to the pleasure Yukina would give him in return, moving inside him, his own larger hands holding down Kisa's wrists to the bed as he kissed him, tongues battling, panting, those delicious groans falling from those skilled lips as he'd wrap his legs around Yukina's waist, deepening the pleasure as the pace between them quickened. The fingernails on those expert hands would scrap down Yukina's back as the pleasure mounted, gasping his name against his lips, Yukina swallowing the incoherent whimpers as he'd pound him harder and faster, the pleasure building so fast, wanting more and more of the body laying beneath him. He'd wrap his strong arms around Kisa's chest between the bed and his back as Kisa would cum arching skyward, Yukina's face pressed to his neck, eyes tightly shut and a deep blush to his cheeks as he'd ride out his orgasm inside that hot, heavenly tight…

"What are you doing?"

Yukina's eyes flew open. His breathing was erratic, his cheeks tinted with a blush as deep as the one he'd been imagining, his pencil long since dropped to the floor, and his dark aroused eyes now focused on the just-woken-up ones of Kisa, now leaning up on his elbow in the bed staring at him with a very odd expression.

"Are…are you _drawing_ me?" Kisa exclaimed with a blush when he noticed the sketchbook balancing precariously on Yukina's knee.

Yukina seemed to have lost the ability to talk. He just sat there, breathing still heavy, staring wide eyed at Kisa and doing nothing but taking in how gorgeous he looked. The messy hair, the cute sleepy face, the eyes that held far too much innocence considering the scene Yukina had just been imagining, and the bedsheets that had now fallen down where Kisa was leaning up, stopping just short of the pleasure hidden beneath it.

It took a few seconds for Yukina to remember how to move, before he rose rapidly from his seat, his sketchbook falling to the floor with a clutter forgotten, and literally pounced on Kisa, whose eyes had but a moment to widen in shock before his lover came toppling down upon him.

"Yu-" But Yukina's mouth was already on his, a fierce passionate kiss that Kisa hadn't been ready for, and so could do nothing but give in helplessly to it. By the time Yukina pulled away, Kisa had already melted further into the bed, his sleepy brain now dazed for an entirely different reason.

"You don't have to worry about getting into work too early today right?" Yukina asked hurriedly, eyes practically begging him for the answer he wanted to hear.

"Er, well…n-no," Kisa stuttered, staring up into those heavily lidded darkened eyes, before looking over to the chair Yukina had been sitting on, "But were you drawing m_ghfff_…"

His voice muffled by Yukina's lips again, Kisa found it impossible to struggle against his horny boyfriend, especially with the already very hard member of his pressing against his stomach.

So as it turned out it was many hours later before Kisa's expert mouth was free again to ask what Yukina was doing with that sketchbook. The sated Yukina simply lay there with a smile, looking lovingly at Kisa as he picked up the sketchbook and blushed madly at the drawing of his half naked sleeping self.

"I like to draw the things I love." Yukina said softly, "And I love you more than anything."

The End.


End file.
